


Stephen and Kyle (+Adam)

by thisdamndesire



Series: Robron Week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Canon, Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M, Missing Scene, Pillow Talk, Robron Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: Set after SSW Aaron returns home from hospital and they talk more about Robert's confession and Aaron confides in Robert about his own teenage crushes on Kyle and Adam. Wrote for "You're The Boss" in Robron Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for "You're The Boss" day of Robron Week!  
> There was a character on Emmerdale in 2003 called Stephen who worked on the farm and various characters including Robert spread rumours that he might be gay. So it's a few years after Robert was 15 and was caught by Jack with the farm hand, but I thought it was a good idea to run with so I hope you can forgive me :) Enjoy!

After picking up Aaron from hospital, Robert was just as Aaron thought, unbearable. "Would you like this? Would you like that? Do you have enough pillows? Are you warm enough? Are you cool enough? Are you in pain? Do you need pain relief? Have you taken your medication?" He couldn't lie though. It was kinda lovely. Moving their relationship up another level to being engaged. It seemed far more stable, more serious. Yes they lived together along with too many others of the Dingle family gene pool of course. They knew their history, they knew their story and how serious they were for each other. That they were both in it for the long haul. Just being in a relationship, just a standard couple if you like, just "boyfriends" they knew it wasn't enough somehow. Obviously why Robert felt that it was time to pop the question and "put a ring on it".  
  
Streaming his way through Netflix and a whole pot of tea. Robert had bought Aaron his own for their bedroom just while he was recovering. The little things. He hears feet climbing up the stairs and there's that. Joke that. You can tell who's coming up the stairs from the noise their feet make when they climb and Aaron did, it was Robert.  
  
"You okay?" Robert asked Aaron as he opened the door and came into their bedroom.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Been watching Black Mirror without you!" Aaron replied and teased.  
  
"You haven't!" Robert gasped.  
  
"I haven't. I knew that if I did, our engagement would be over!" Aaron replied, laughing. Because he knew it was true.  
  
"Too right. Do you mind if I come to bed? I know it's early, but we've been apart for too long now and you're here. I doesn't seem right being down there on my own." Robert asked. He was now sat on the bed rubbing Aaron's leg over the covers.  
  
"Of course, you idiot. It's your room too. You don't have to ask. You've come and gone as you've pleased while I was in hospital, like you should. This is your home." Aaron reassured Robert.  
  
"I know, it's just... I know I'm probably being really overbearing and intense but I love you and nearly losing you - again really put things into perspective and I just want to make sure you're okay. Of course yeah I'm knackered and want to be in the same bed as you, my Fiancé." Robert replied.  
  
"You're never gonna get bored of saying that are you?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Nope, of course until I have to change it when you're my husband." Robert replied, smiling.  
  
"Soft lad. Come on then, get your kit off and get in here." Aaron said as he patted on top of the covers on Robert's side on the bed above where he was sitting.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Robert pondered, smirking.  
  
"No, not 'til later maybe. At least when I've gave these tablets a chance to kick in. I'm in agony." Aaron replied.  
  
"Oh, no. I was just joking. I'm not expecting you, us to... Your body's been through hell recently. We'll make up for it in due time." Robert replied flustered. Then winking at his final comment.  
  
He honestly didn't want Aaron to get the wrong idea. It was just his idea of a joke. Robert put his foot in it again, shocker. He really didn't want this to start an argument with Aaron.    
  
"I wasn't. We've got an engagement to christen, haven't we?" Aaron winked back.  
  
"We have, so later?" Robert asked.  
  
"Later. Now get in here." Aaron pestered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Robert replied cheekily.  
  
———  
  
Robert has got comfortable and they'd snuggled, Netflix'd and chilled. Being the real meaning of that phrase for now. Just with a lot of kissing thrown in.  
  
Their film had ended and Robert had picked up the controller to pick something else for them to watch.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, telling me about your Dad and the lad when you were 15. And you know finally coming out and saying it, saying you're bisexual." Aaron said out of the blue, but from the heart.  
  
"Thanks, but where's this come from?" Robert wondered.  
  
"I mean it. I've been meaning to tell you, but we haven't been anywhere closed off, or intimate enough since that day, but we're in here now together. What you told me took guts, Rob and talking about your Dad too. That lad turned your world upside down." Aaron continued.  
  
"Stephen, that was his name." Robert replied.  
  
"Right, Stephen. That's good to know. It's better. I don't want there being any secrets between us, not anymore. So if want to talk about anything with me, you can." Aaron reassured Robert.  
  
"Yeah, that's good. I want that too. But I should be saying this to you." Robert replied.  
  
"Who says? You've done enough of that this year. Now, we work together, we compromise like every other couple?" Aaron suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." Robert agreed.  
  
Aaron smiled and then gave his Fiancé another kiss.  
  
"He worked so hard on the farm. Me and him always had a laugh. There was this connection. A spark. I don't know. But I had been vile to him also. I knew I was interested in him. More than a mate but I didn't know exactly how much. But the lads Andy and Danny, they were spreading rumours that he was gay and I pretended to have problem with it but really I don't know, I was what, beaming inside from the fact that he might like me back. It had been a really nice day, the sun was out and we'd really worked up a sweat and I was worked up in the other way too. He asked if he could have a shower, so we both went upstairs and to my room, was getting him a towel and was gonna let him borrow some clothes to go home in. We'd been joking about something. I can't remember now and we just like organically, naturally moved up a level. Before I knew it we were kissing, it was soft but also rough at the same time. It was like both everything and nothing that I wanted at the same time. Our hands started to move just as my Dad walked up the stairs and saw us. Stupid me had to leave the door wide open didn't I? Didn't think out was going to happen. And well you know the rest." Robert opened up, a small tear falling down his face in the process.  
  
Aaron was also tearing up and had moved to hold his hands on top of the covers, rubbing his fingers affectionately.  
  
"What does it feel like telling me?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Like I've finally got a control over my life and that I'm free." Robert replied.  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Yeah about right. Was a bit like that with me when I told Paddy about Kyle." Aaron responded.  
  
"Kyle?" Robert asked.  
  
"My 'Stephen'. I guess." Aaron laughed.  
  
"Oh, you've not said out about him before." Robert replied, hurt.  
  
"I'd pretty much forgotten about him until now. Since being out and having had boyfriends. But at the time, I was closeted and he'd been the one to make me 'realise'. I was 15 too. And well you know what had been going on in my life before then." Aaron responded.  
  
"Yeah." Robert replied sadly.  
  
"Of course Paddy didn't know that but, he couldn't work out why I was so horrendously against being gay, I kinda just let him and everyone else think it was because I was manly, masculine and it wasn't 'normal' for someone like me to be gay." Aaron continued.  
  
"And it worked." Robert replied.  
  
"Yeah." Aaron nodded.  
  
"Tell me more about him." Robert asked.  
  
"Okay, he lived just down the road from me, so we'd often go to school together and he was the coolest lad in Hotten High, Year 10. We did GCSE PE together. The one lesson I didn't have any interest in skiving. He was the most amazing footballer. I didn't have a look in, getting picked for the team. I knew I didn't belong there. But I'd go on watch him play, come rain or shine. Then I guess I realised why. Despite wanting to be the next Gerrard, just like me, he smoked like a chimney. One of those little things I loved was sharing a packet of fags with him. He'd nick them from home, his Dad would bring thousands back from Tenerife so he would never notice packets going missing. I liked the fact I smoked his cigarettes, it sounds so pathetic now but the thought of my lips being on something that's 'his' kind of. Was a nice feeling. That and lighting his for him. He always lost lighters so he'd have to rely on me. Lighting his fag was the closest I got to him. I guess I purposely got closer than I should have when placing the flame up to his un lit fag. Our bodies practically pressed together and then staring at his lips as he exhaled the smoke. It was almost too close for comfort. But it was something I could get away with. If he'd ever known I was gay, he'd have probably battered and killed me." Aaron opened up.            
  
"You don't that, he might've been as good as Adam is." Robert replied.  
  
"Ah, Adam. When I realised I had to either cover it better or grow a pair and learn to accept it." Aaron responded.  
  
"Yeah Vic's mentioned bits." Robert replied.  
  
"Bits?" Aaron asked puzzled.  
  
"When you two were first friends and you'd been with Holly. You made a pass at him and he told everyone but you made him go back on his word." Robert answered.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Aaron replied.  
  
"The first time I saw you's together, when Adam had been released from prison, I teased to her was Adam your new boyfriend. She called him 'the love of your life'. Was worried I had competition." Robert teased.  
  
"Ha as if. Edna though, she made out that I did all the stuff, skipping bail, going on the run, covering for him because I was in love with him." Aaron replied.  
  
"And were you?" Robert wondered.  
      
"Nah, he was just a crush, I know that now. I admired him like, I really did. I pictured him when I was with Holly, how bad was that? But thinking about it now, how bad would it have been if he had kissed me back? If he was gay too or, what I don't know; 'bisexual''. It what would have been some fling, fizzled out before it even began. Destined to be soulmates? I don't think so. Yeah it was gutting him knocking me back, the jibes, the way he dealt with it, announcing it. But him being my best friend, my 'brother'. It's better than anything."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice having your head and heart figured out." Robert said.  
  
"Yeah, it really is." Aaron agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr [thisdamndesire](https://thisdamndesire.tumblr.com/tagged/*robronweek). I also have Robron Week gifsets running! xo


End file.
